


[杜奇异/无授权翻译] Under The Rain 雨幕之下

by NowUSeeMi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowUSeeMi/pseuds/NowUSeeMi
Summary: 拉托维尼亚下了一场难得的大雨，而杜姆从不错失良机。





	[杜奇异/无授权翻译] Under The Rain 雨幕之下

**Author's Note:**

> 作者: rawbiredbest（汤不热）  
译者：詹米

—

在拉托维尼亚，雨总是倾盆的。

空气中的暖意将雪融化成雨，如同圣经中描绘的场景般滂沱。屋外的狂风暴雨将大门堵得宛如磐石，斯蒂芬花了不小力气才登上露台。拉托维尼亚的君王正伫立在一群石碑之间，抬头注视狂乱的天空，鞭子般抽打他周身的披风像是上了锁链的狂犬。

“不打算造个诺亚方舟？”斯特兰奇隔着大雨朝杜姆喊了声。

杜姆只是扫了他一眼，又把目光投降天空。“必要防护措施都已启动。塔里会很安全。”

“鲍里斯让我来看看你。你在这儿站了两个小时了，他的腿关节炎疼得厉害，爬不上这么多层。”

君主耸了耸肩。这不是他的损失。

斯蒂芬为杜姆的无动于衷皱了皱眉，他知道自己又得和一堵墙展开一场辩论。“维克多，在这个天气里，在这个地方，就算是毁灭博士也会染风寒的。”

“杜姆不会错失季节的第一场暴风雨，斯特兰奇。”

那你就不能回里面看气象台重播吗，斯蒂芬几乎要忍不住争执，但在最后一刻换了个说法。“好吧——那你有没有想过，你现在正在一场暴雨里，站在一座城堡外，穿着一件金属盔甲？”

省省吧。杜姆不悦的嗓音在风雨中变得模糊。“我的装甲是一件完美的法拉第之笼，这意味着我是绝对安全的，斯蒂芬。” 君主回答道。但话虽如此，至尊法师的某个字眼给了他灵感。

斯蒂芬皱了皱眉，他自然知道法拉第笼是什么，但他不想再和这个固执的国王理论了，他已经准备回城堡，随便杜姆在雨里怎么折腾，等他感冒得了风寒染上肺炎也别指望自己会治他——但杜姆忽然反手脱下披风，随意地扔在地上，又解下金属手甲压在上面防止被风雨吹走。接着是一件又一件皮带，上衣，面甲，从君王身上纷纷落下——斯蒂芬睁大了眼睛，惊讶得无法移开视线。

伫立在风雨中的杜姆半裸着，任凭雨水拍打他的身体。他缓缓张开双臂，无惧地直面狂风暴雨。

_平衡的完美对立面：暴虐，紊乱，充满毁灭性——大自然孕育的暴风雨如同其本身一般无序狂乱，变化无穷，民众惶恐却不得不顶礼膜拜，宁愿其有，不愿其无。_ **——维克多·冯·杜姆亦是如此。**

_君王在迎接他的化身。_而杜姆从不错失良机。

斯蒂芬撑起泽拉斐姆护盾，穿越雨幕来到君王身边。法术将大雨全数挡开，他身上甚至一滴水都没溅上。法师顺着君王的目光抬头，同样凝视乌云盘旋的天空——而当斯蒂芬回过神时，他发现杜姆的目光已经落到了自己身上。

忽然，一道闪电横跨拉托维尼亚的天幕，爆裂的雷鸣在耳边炸开。斯蒂芬还未来得及有任何本能反应，一双强健有力的手便搂住了他的腰——杜姆把他一把从露台上抱了下去。

斯特兰奇倒抽半口气，一时间忘了维持法术，大雨立将他从头到脚浇了个透。

在某个短暂的瞬间，闪电的光芒映亮了两人的脸。某种程度上来说，他总是忘记杜姆的身手可以有多快，但此刻恰好也是闪电帮了斯蒂芬的忙，在斯蒂芬本能地往杜姆怀中缩去时映亮了国王疤痕斑驳面容上的一抹笑意。

“维克多——”

但杜姆用吻封住了斯蒂芬接下来的话，他是如此用力地吮吸他的双唇，丝毫不逊色于两人头顶的狂风暴雨。斯蒂芬只能全身发软地靠在杜姆怀中，感受国王粗糙火热的舌尖在他口腔中肆意掠夺，以及身上不断打落的雨点——他彻彻底底地被这些感觉淹没了，灵魂与肉身一同随着拉托维尼亚的暴雨顺流而下。

—

“…维，维克多……！”

即使他们两人之间总是不拘一格，但这还是有些太过了。

斯蒂芬的法袍散落在雨中，被杜姆其中一块盔甲压在上面防止冲走。他在暴雨中赤裸着苍白的身体，呻吟摆动着腰肢吞吃下维克多的性器。国王将法师修长的双腿固定在后腰，狠狠肏进斯蒂芬销魂湿热的内里。斯特兰奇忍不住颤抖的呻吟，仰面失神地望着浓郁的天空，十指在杜姆后背留下抓痕。维克多同样喘息着，君王低沉的闷哼模糊在狂啸的风声和斯蒂芬柔软白皙的脖颈间。

风雨仍旧继续，但他们谁都没有在意。情事让两人体温灼热，连落背上的雨水都仿佛是温热的，就好像暴风雨也渴望参与到这一场浓烈灼热的情爱中。

闪电的光芒再度掠过，几度雷声在他们近处危险地咆哮。斯蒂芬忍不住颤抖着缩进杜姆坚实的怀里，像一只受惊的小动物。君王灼灼的心跳在他耳边震动，模糊了男人的低吟。“再用一次你的咒语。”

斯特兰奇抬起双手，借取了一些天空中盘旋的自然能量，咒法在他的手掌中逐渐绽放光芒。他让自己的指尖抚过维克多的后背，细小的电火花从指尖迸发。杜姆绷紧了肌肉，指骨无声握紧低念咒法，浑厚的嗓音仿佛是斯蒂芬耳中悦耳的天籁。

法师扣搂紧国王的脖颈，热切呢喃地吻住他的嘴唇。而杜姆摆动后腰，重新专心于肏弄的节奏。两人任由狂风暴雨，心无旁骛。

—

当情欲终于被及时解决，他们相互喘息着等待呼吸平复。杜姆拧干他的斗篷裹住两人，而斯特兰奇在掌心聚出一个迷你太阳用于取暖与烘干衣物，同时重新撑起拉斐姆护盾。

风雨渐渐地小了。

斯蒂芬轻轻靠在维克多的肩上，他感到既满足又幸福。杜姆的手伸了过来，环住他的腰间将他搂得更紧，换来法师落在面颊上的亲吻。一时间谁都没有说话，不约而同地安静注视乌云渐散的天空。

“查透拉齐乌界不会下雨，”法师开口，“而是钻石。”

杜姆还未完全从性爱后的眩晕中恢复，他面前的小太阳和怀里温软的身躯让天堂都不能企及半分，但属于科学家忠实的大脑本能地开始处理“下钻石雨需要的先决地理条件为何”。

“原理是什么？”

“查透人本身就是有晶体凝结而成，在他们的国度，传说下雨是逝去的人灵魂转世，重回地面…”

斯蒂芬温和的嗓音编织出远国的故事，而杜姆将他搂在怀中，一同静观云卷云舒。


End file.
